jo2fandomcom-20200214-history
Yuki Kazui
'Yuki Kazui' 'Appearance' Kazui has a pretty long hair with white and black tones, He has some really big crimson eyes, that makes him look menacing and unusual. Clothing wise, he can be seen wearing kimonos varying from color to color, being either black or white his favourites. 'Personality' Kazui is a respectful kid to whoever is respectful to him, however, he is usually a bit arrogant to strangers who often approach him in an unconfortable way due to some incidents that happen many in his town. He's also deemed as an unpredictable person thanks to his small issues of bipolarity, which only affects him whenever he's in disagreement with himself. He expresses some kind of hatred against many individuals of his village, due to their behaviour against him. The reasons of which are unknown by the kid. Other than this, Kazui is a rather calm and relaxed kid, whenever he is around people that he trusts. 'Background' Yuki Kazui was found by his adoptive mother, Inoue, still inside his baby crib after right after his birth. Inoue was stunned at how the baby could survive in such extreme cold weather right after being born. She was on a business trip due to her being a merchant that traveled around the world to sell her products. Inoue then proceeded to adopt the baby and name him Kazui(和衣), meaning harmony, peace, serenity. The woman also brought the baby with her to her village, Sunagakure, in the Land of the Wind. Growing up, Kazui, his mother and the other villagers noticed the kid's affinity with ice, an unusual element in that region. That was when everyone noticed the kid was a yuki, and since the majority of sunagakure was part of the Kaguya clan, many villagers started to truly despise his existence thanks to the bad blood between the yuki clan and the kaguya clan in the past. This hate is felt more by the elderly, since they are the most close minded. Kazui had no knowledge about the past feuds of the clans so he always wonders why the villagers are always bashing him in disrespectful ways, causing frustration and anger towards them: Kazui hopes to one day, make the villagers regret what they do to him almost on a daily basis, however, his ways are still unknown. The only person who kazui trusts is his mother, since she nevers turned her back upon him despite him being hated throughout the whole village. His mom motivated him to become a ninja and help the nation, to prove the villagers wrong, even though Kazui doesnt show much interest. Quotes "Ahhh, I hate being in this damn hot sandbox, what a horrible place to make a village" "One day I'll show them!" "Keep talking and I'll beat the shit out of you." 'Abilities' Only just scratching the surface of the Ninja Arts, Kazui has a low understanding of the inherited Ice Release and also kenjutsu, which he still plans on mastering. Kazui also has an affinity to the Wind Release, but he has not polished it at all yet. 'Relationships' His mother: Inoue Orihime 'Character Theme' '''Anguish: Bleach '''mirrors his anguish and frustration felt almost everyday, as well as the mysteryous ideas and motivations of the character. Category:Suna Characters